Recessed electric lighting fixtures typically are installed during the construction or remodeling of a building. In some instances, it is found to be desirable to install recessed lighting in an existing structure. It is necessary to support a recessed lighting fixture on an interior structural surface, such as, a ceiling in some installations. An aperture or mounting opening is cut in the ceiling in certain installations. The aperture is of a size just large enough to receive the electric lighting fixture. A frame for the electric lighting fixture is positioned in the aperture. Locks are connected to the frame and those locks are moved into position to engage the interior of the ceiling to prevent the lighting fixture from falling out through the aperture.
The locks that have been heretofore used in such installations are of a variety of types. One type of such a lock is a lock made of a spring steel. The spring steel lock is inserted through an opening in the frame, and a resilient arm of the lock engages the upper side of the ceiling to hold the frame in the ceiling aperture. One of the problems which has been encountered with such locks is that vibration of the structure often causes the locks to release and allow the fixture to fall out of the ceiling. One solution to overcome the problem of vibration of the structure is to drive a screw through the spring lock after it is placed into engagement with the interior of the ceiling to secure the lock to the frame. Another problem encountered with such locks is that when the locks are shipped from the manufacturer to the site, locks often become loose enough to disengage the frame and become lost during transit or unpacking of the fixture. It is desirable to provide a lock for a recessed lighting fixture which lock is held securely in the frame during shipment and initial installation, and the lock securely holds the frame in position in a ceiling aperture.